Gift wrap is typically packaged as a long continuous paper sheet rolled onto a cylindrical cardboard tube, and decorative items, such as bows, ribbons, etc., are typically packaged and purchased separately therefrom. However, separate packaging impacts manufacturing costs and may inhibit sales, particularly with respect to those consumers who would prefer to purchase a single package at a lower cost. Furthermore, some packaging of the prior art is problematic, because the edges of the rolled gift wrap are typically exposed at the ends thereof so that the ends are vulnerable to being damaged during storage, handling, and shipping.
It is known in the art to use protective holders as packaging for the ends of rolled gift wrap. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,127 to Manning (the “Manning '127 Patent”) discloses a gift wrapping ensemble having a holder adapted for engaging two rolls of gift wrap. The holder includes a rectangular frame that has members depending therefrom for retaining the two rolls of gift wrap. Each of the depending members frictionally engages one of the rolls. Although the Manning '127 Patent further provides that gift tags may be contained by the ensemble, the Manning '127 Patent teaches that the holder has a compartment formed as a part thereof and that the tags are contained within the small space of the compartment.